Mires of Úilín
Mires of Úilín Location Bio A long time ago, the elves that lived in the Mires of Úilín lived in a different place. They used to live in fabled Liúnár. However, an entire faction of elves left the silver waterfalls and domes of glory. This is not because they did not wish to stay, nor because they were forced out by the others, but merely because one elf - a single elf - was banished from fabled Liúnár. This elf was fallen from grace, because he had shared the secret of elven immortality to a dying stranger. Stories have warped whom that person now is - a human, a saurus, a demon? - and it seems like that immortal person has either perished from violence or has never chosen to share the facts of his immortality to many others. This elf was called Tinívièl, and although the exact facts of those days are now lost to public knowledge, it is nonetheless a fact that many elves believed that Tinívièl was right in his judgment - that in this case, there needed to be an exception. This whole faction of elves now live in the Mires of Úilín, and they sometimes call themselves 'Gloom Elves', with a mirthless smile. No doubt they had chosen the Mires as a temporary place to settle down, to collect their thoughts, as it suited their mood. Yet they never left. Perhaps it is the history of their fall from grace, or perhaps it is the mires themselves, but these Gloom Elves are a humorless and introvert bunch. They certainly do have a close affinity with the swamps themselves - almost a symbiotic one. Recently however, there are murmurs within the swamps, and a feeling that is somewhat foreign to these elves has started to arise: hope. Whatever the precise cause is is uncertain, but it seems the Elders have reason to believe that the Erasure of their Guilt is it at hand. And there is nothing that the Úilín Elves would rather have than the erasure of their guilt - as it is the remembrance of the sin of their people which weighs heavily upon them. This seems like a strange concept for many other species, but fact is, due to the secret of their species, elves do not necessarily 'age' like others - yet as a side effect, they also drag their long past with them. This hope has spread an unnatural anxiety through all the Úilín Elves - and they have prepared themselves for what is to come, which could potentially redeem them. Most now adorn themselves daily with swamp paints, and there are more Wardancers at the ready than ever before in their history. The Úilín Elves now also support a Blood Bowl team, at the command of their Eldest. It is unsure whether this move has anything to do with the upcoming Erasure, but many suspect so. The Erasure of Guilt / Return To Grace 0% Special Conditions: A Sojourn in the Swamp: For those unfamiliar with the ways of the Mires, it is hard to find the way out: there are no roads, many dangers, and there is an almost maze-like quality to the place. Travelling OUT of the Mires of Úilín is not done automatically - there is a 1 in 3 chance a team will be forced to stay another Round. This is true every time a team does this, although a third subsequent attempt (three attempts in a row, to the same other location) will lead to an automatic success. Only the Úilín Blood Bowl team is exempt from this rule. Supports Following Player Acquisition: Wood Elf (All) Halfling (Treeman) Can Support: Wood Elf (1). Home of: Camthalion d'Úilín.